Doppelganger
by Onyx-Wildcat
Summary: Ever wonder what Sam and Dean's darksides would be like? In this short tale...you get to meet two very interesting characters, that bring a whole new meaning to, "Seeing in Double".


**Title: Doppelganger**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Onyx Wildcat  
><strong>Chapters:<strong> Part One-Finished  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> None  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mild Language  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Not required, but it's always refreshing to know what you sexies think :D  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything that pertains to the Show Supernatural. This is merely for non-profit entertainment for other writers/readers who enjoy the 'What If' pondering when thinking of Supernatural and all it's Supernatural goodness.  
><strong>Onyx's Note:<strong>**: **Wow…been more then a few years now after I saw that picture of Jensen dressed up as Priestly for Ten Inch Hero. Who'da thought, that because of that very picture, would spawn such an awesome idea? In this story, you meet My Dark Versions of the Winchesters; Sparky (Dark Dean) and Rusty (Dark Sam) whom didn't get those nicknames until a few months After I wrote this story and started making Photo manipulations of them. I'll post a link or two of them in here so you can get a good look at their eyes *Grins*. I think it's funny that I hadn't posted this sooner…knowing how much my fellow awesome readers would love this. Alright, I'll Shuttup…*laughs*

So tell me... Ever wonder what a bad ass Dean and Sam look and act like? Read and find out...

_*giggles evilly and runs off*_

**-Part One-**

The streets were shrouded in thick shadows as the Impala roared along at a steady 65mph. It was just another long drive toward another potential hunt when Dean, at the wheel, decided to pull the 'Black Beast' as he inwardly deemed her, over to an old fashioned Pub just off the road. It had been a long drive so far and he figured he and his little brother Sam could use a break to stretch their legs and maybe get something to eat.

Quiet from boredom and exhaustion, they strolled into the dimly lit Pub and found themselves pleasantly surprised when the place appeared much like the Road House. Plenty of seats and tables, a few pool tables, a large bar in the center with a few leather jacket wearin' truckers sitting back to have a beer and some hot wings.

Definitely Dean's kinda joint.

"Why don't you find us a seat Sammy and I'll go get us some grub?" Dean announced while patting his taller, younger brother on the shoulder and walked toward the bar to see what was on the menu.

Sam walked across the room to a reasonably sized table and sat down, placed his head in his hands and started to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he heard a familiar voice over his shoulder.

"The hell you doin'?" Dean exclaimed in a harsh growl and smacked Sam on the back of the head, just hard enough to get him to jump forward. "Wake the hell up!"

Sam, stunned and beyond annoyed by his brother's action, turned his head and was about to shoot off some catty remark when he stumbled out of his chair, standing completely straight in disbelief. "What the…?" He spat out breathlessly and couldn't pull his eyes away from the person standing in front of him.

Dean, held a strange black tribal tattoo on the right side of his face that slithered down into his neck. His eyes shimmered a bright golden hazel as black eye shadow lined his lower and upper lids. Instead of his signature worn leather brown jacket, he wore a jet black tank top that revealed intricately placed black tribal designs starting from his neck, down his back and shoulders, along his ripped arms until they twisted off around his wrists. Several stainless steel chains looped around his narrow hips as a belt that dangled over skin tight, black leather pants. If that wasn't bad enough, the leather pants tucked into a pair of black steel toe boots, with a single, very sharp looking two inch long spike sticking straight up at the tips.

"The hell are you starin' at?" The much darker Dean growled and crossed his well defined arms tightly against his chest, causing the chains around his hips to jingle. "Dude…what's with the outfit? You look like some pussy college boy."

"Uh…" Sam muttered, his jaw dropped at what he was seeing. "Dean?"

"Who the hell else would I be?" He snarled with a voice that was deeper, raspier as he sneered at Sam's obvious shock. "Man, I told you not to take those two chicks back last night… I think they did somethin' to your sense of style."

* * * * * **Meanwhile*** * * * *

Dean was sitting at the bar, sipping his beer as he waited for his order of burgers to go, when someone sat down to his left and shoved him in the side, damn near knocking the bottle out of his hand. "Hey man, watch what your…" Dean began to growl when he turned his eyes toward the rude stranger and fell silent.

It took his brain a moment to function… It couldn't be his little brother, "Sammy?" Dean said the name in such a way that it was hard to hide the shock he was feeling as he stared at the…stranger.

'Sam' grimaced at the name and snorted in disgust. "The hell did you just call me?" He growled, voice huskier then Dean ever heard it and ran a hand, nails painted black, through his wavy brown hair. "Don't you remember me tellin' you to never call me that again?"

Dean blinked, knowing that this wasn't his brother… But he felt like Sam. Which didn't make a damn bit of sense! The guy was clad in all black; tight tank top revealing tribal tattoos along his neck, shoulders, and down his bulging arms. The top was tucked into a pair of black, army style cargo pants that tucked into a pair of black steel toe boots.

Dean looked this guy up and down and glanced over his face. It was Sam alright…but not. His eyes were an eerie golden hazel with dark maybe black eye shadow on his lower and upper lids. _Wait, when the hell did Sam start wearin' makeup?_What pulled Dean out of the chaos of his thoughts and sealed the deal that this was Not his baby brother was when 'Sam' pulled out a cigarette, placed it between his lips and lit up. Then, he proceeded to offer one to Dean as though it was the norm.

"Sam…you know I don't smoke." Dean grumbled in a low voice, unable to pull his eyes away from this guy who looked exactly like his brother.

'Sam' gave him a weary look, as though Dean had completely lost it. "Very funny," he retorted with a scoff and dropped the cigarette on the bar. When Dean refused to pick it up, he narrowed his intense eyes. "Dude what's your beef?"

Dean's brow shot up and spat; disbelief evident in his tone, "My _beef_?" He couldn't believe this was happening. "Listen asshole, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you're not Sam." Just as he said this, his cellphone rang. It took him a moment to fumble for the damned thing, but when he finally shot a glance at the person calling him…he felt something pop in the back of his mind. It was Sam. "Man, what the hell is going on?" Dean exclaimed into the phone and tried to turn his face away from the unnerving golden stare of the 'Sam' sitting next to him.

"Dean…I think you need to get over here…fast." Sam said on the other end of the line with the same strange confused shock dancing in his voice.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the other 'Sam' who was just…staring at him. _Dude! You could you be anymore creepy? _He thought and instead replied into the phone, "I'll be there in a second." Dean hit the end button, and slipped the phone back into his pocket when just then, his food came up. He grabbed the bag, slid off his stool all the while keeping his eyes on his little brother's imposter and watched as 'Sam' did the same while blowing a stream of smoke from his lips.

"After you, _bro_." The guy sneered with a devious smirk on his lips and motioned for Dean to lead the way.

Sam saw his real brother approaching and went to meet him halfway when he stopped dead in his tracks at the tall guy walking along side him. "What the hell?" Sam heard the other, Darker 'Dean' exclaim behind him and turned to witness him step forward, his hands balled into tight fists as his eyes shimmered with terrible emotion he knew wasn't good.

As Dean approached, his eyes immediately went from his true little brother to the guy standing behind him. "Whoa, hold up a god damned second!" He spat in shock and set the bag of burgers on the table as his darker self stood across from him, apparently not too happy to see him either. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's exactly what I wanna know." The darker Sam added while taking another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke right into the other Sam's face. Watching his 'college-boy' self cringe, caused a nasty smile to stretch his lips.

"Okay look…something's obviously wrong here, so lets go over the options." Sam started to explain when his darker self openly rolled his eyes and scoffed. Sam ignored him, "either…you two are skin walkers…"

"Wait a second there, _college boy_…" Darker Dean exclaimed in a venomous hiss and got a glare from the other 'Dean'. "What makes you think we're not thinkin' the same thing?" He paused; golden eyes narrowed, "Huh Sammy boy?"

Dean stepped forward, directly into the guy's face, which was his face, glaring at him to do something. He ignored the migraine that was forming just behind his temple and snarled, "Back off buddy."

"Or what?" The other 'Dean' spat in an unimpressed rumble, mocking his piss-poor-of-an-excuse mirror image, "You gonna smack the smart ass outta my mouth?" The darker Dean grinned defiantly and tilted his chin toward his pathetic opponent, just itching to knock his teeth out. "C'mon pretty boy…let's see what ya got."

"Wait," Sam interrupted, getting everyone's attention. "Fighting isn't gonna solve anything." He paused to watch both Deans give him a considerable glance and then went back to glaring at each other. He swallowed down the hard lump of anxiety forming in the back of his throat and managed to add, "There's a way to figure this out."

Both Deans continued to glare at each other in sheer disgust as the Darker 'Sam' smirked at his gentler mirror image. "Better do it fast," he rumbled in a much deeper octave then the other Sam; his growling timber holding a _Rusty_sound to it, "or these two will kill each other."

* * * * * **Meanwhile*** * * * *

**-At Bobby's-**

The door opened and Bobby's smile fell when he was suddenly met with double the Winchesters, "Sweet mother…" he blurted out and was unable to finish his thought when a pair of golden eyes peered down at him past black eye shadow.

"Howdy pops!" Darker Dean exclaimed with a sarcastic lilt to his growl and stepped forward, grabbed the man by the shoulders and kissed him on the forehead, "miss me?" He grinned devilishly and walked into the house, leaving Bobby standing there…stunned.

"Hey there old man…" Darker Sam mused in a devastating rumble, "been _far_too long." He winked to Bobby, lit up another cigarette and followed his equally dark brother inside…as a trail of purple tinted smoke snaked into the air behind him.

The old hunter stood there for a moment…blinked a few times in disbelief; his brow pulled down into intense furrow when he brought his intelligent gaze to the Real Winchesters. "Mind tellin' me what the hell's goin' on?" Bobby exclaimed as the normal Winchesters walked through the open door.

"We were hoping you could…get us a few beers." Dean said, his tone filled with a hidden meaning only Bobby could decipher and gave the old Hunter a wink as he closed the door behind them.

"Beer…yea, sounds like a good idea." Bobby nodded as his eyes strayed on the darker versions of the boys standing in his living room, appearing very comfortable. He shook his head to try and get his thoughts together and went toward his kitchen, mumbling to himself, "I'm gunna need some whiskey first…"

After a good two gulps of Tennessee's finest, Bobby appeared and handed everyone their own bottle of brew. "Cheers…" Was all he could say as everyone brought the bottles to their lips. Sam and Dean paused, staring intently at their darker selves as they downed their beers…and that was it. No steam, no weird after effects.

"Well, that takes out the possible Demon theory." Dean chimed very quietly under his breath to his real little brother and sighed.

"So boys…tell me about yourselves." Bobby inquired in a pleasant tone to the boys clad in black while his mind started running at full speed through an array of possibilities, "gotta say I'm…a bit surprised."

"You ain't the only one." Darker Dean replied and smirked at his softer self. "Didn't know I could look like such a pansy ass."

Dean's eyes widened at the comment and went to step forward, his voice filled with deadly intent, "why you sorry sonuvabitch!" But Sam and Bobby were there to hold him back.

Darker Dean laughed, "careful now, don't wanna talk about my Dead Mother like that or I might have to beat some sense into that pretty boy face of yours." He hissed in warning when his equally dark brother smacked him on his chest, a dark smile on his face.

"Nice one." Darker Sam chimed as his brother smacked his hand in response.

"Pretty boy?" Dean snapped as Sam and Bobby continued to hold him back. "If you haven't noticed, _dumb ass_, we share the same face!"

Darker Dean smirked and chimed without missing a beat, "yea but I make it look _good_."

"Alright, that's enough outta you two! Havin' a pissin' contest ain't gonna get us anywhere." Bobby exclaimed and looked at each face. "Everyone needs to cool it, got me?"

Darker Dean raised both hands in defeat and replied in a smug tone, "No problem here, pops."

Bobby turned, pointed a finger in warning and narrowed his eyes. "I mean it _boy_, you do _not _want to cross me." He growled in a low voice and watched the darker Winchesters frown and take a step back. "We clear?"

Darker Sam nodded slowly, his eyes narrowed at his softer self and growled, "crystal." And grinned sadistically when he made his other self shift nervously on his feet.

The boys, and their darker mirror images, sat with Bobby in his living room as he went through several different tests to see if they were demons, skin walkers, or anything other nasty thing he could think of. When all the results came up clean, the last thing he could think of was a good old fashioned DNA test. Which was not only expensive, but took a 24 hour period to process. And honestly, Bobby didn't feel too comfortable leaving the boys in his house without a chaperone.

So he made a few calls. "Boys, I'm gunna have someone pick up these hair samples and take them to a lab. The results won't get back to us until tomorrow, so I wanna make damned sure no one gets the impression they can't start screwin' around." As he said this, he glared at both Deans, making himself very clear. "Go it?"

Everyone nodded, still unnerved at the situation they were in.

Just then, there was a soft knocking at the front door. Bobby got up, eyed their faces carefully in a silent warning and went to open it. "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes!" He announced and gave a hug to a petite blonde while holding a small bag with a few hairs, and separate smaller Ziploc bags that held their own q-tip that had gently scraped the inside of each boy's mouth inside, "How's your momma?"

"Oh you know, workin' the Road House, tryin' to keep me outta trouble." She explained in a light tone; her intelligent eyes curious.

Bobby smiled, "is it workin'?" he asked and watched her smirk.

She shook her head, "She likes to think so." she replied with a mischievous grin.

He let out a low laugh and shook his head. "Well I'll be sure _not_to tell her next time I talk to her." Bobby mused in a warm tone, hoping to hide how tense he really was and so she wouldn't start to ask questions.

"So…why do you need DNA samples?" She asked with a inquisitive glint in her dark eyes.

"Research I'm doin' for some friends." Bobby said nonchalantly, as if that explained everything, "Nothin' important."

She eyed the old Hunter for a moment and took the bag, "uh-huh…" her words trailed off, thinking that the old man was hiding something, but decided to let it go…for now, "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya later Jo, you be careful now." He replied, standing out on the porch as she walked to her car.

"I will Bobby!" Jo called over her shoulder, got in her car, turned the ignition and backed out onto the main road… Silently wondering why she had seen two '67 black Impalas parked side by side.

Bobby watched as her car vanished from sight and stepped back into the house, closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh, "Now we wait." He announced as Dean stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Think she noticed anything?" Dean asked and watched Bobby slip off his hat, ran a hand through his hair and pulled the old ball cap back on. "Like the identical Impalas sitting out there?"

"If she did, she'll keep it to herself until tomorrow when she comes back with the results." Bobby replied and knew that this was going to be a very long night.

* * **24 Hours Later *** *

"Here you go Bobby." Jo said and handed him a white package.

"Thanks Darlin'." Bobby replied and gave her a tired smile. "Tell your Momma and Ash, when he's sober, that I said Hi." He said and was about to usher her off the porch when she paused and gave him a look.

"Why so quick to get rid of me?" She asked softly, knowing that something big was going on.

"Just tired Jo." He lied and watched that curious glint fill her dark brown eyes.

"Alright Bobby," she exclaimed in defeat and gave a small smile. "You win this time."

And once again, Bobby watched her drive off his property and went back in the house, locking the front door as he closed it. "Alright boys, game time." He announced and walked into the living room where both sets of brothers waited in silence. Opening the package, he pulled out several sheets of paper and started reading.

As the silence rolled on, he shook his head with a smirk of disbelief, "well I'll be damned…"

"What is it Bobby?" Sam asked with his hands folded in his lap.

"Tests results came back as a match." He brought his wise gaze to the group. "You're not only identical…but you're the exact same person."

"Come again?" Darker Dean spat with a brow raised.

"You sayin'…we're Doppelgangers?" Darker Sam exclaimed in disbelief and huffed. "Well ain't that interesting…"

"So now what?" Dean asked and stood up, hands in the pockets of his jeans.

Bobby furrowed his brow in thought and handed the papers to the Darker Dean to see for himself. "What were you boys doin' an hour before you got to that Pub?"

"We were workin' a hunt just a mile away off the road, why?" Darker Sam replied curiously and watched the old Hunter come to some odd conclusion.

Bobby's brow furrowed in thought, "Did you see any bright lights? Like a flash?" he asked and searched their tense expressions.

Darker Dean, just shook his head and handed his brother the papers before bringing his golden eyes to Bobby and replied; his deep timber thoughtful, "There was a slight explosion, but we figured it was the creature we just bagged."

Bobby was starting to narrow down a list in his mind and continue questioning. "What were you hunting?"

"A nasty entity that we'd been tracking for a few weeks." Darker Dean replied and gave Bobby a weird look. "What's it got to do with us?"

"It explains why you're here." Bobby said simply and started to explain, "it must've caused a slight rift which you two passed through without even knowing it…"

Darker Sam furrowed his brow and muttered, "Which means?"

"You passed into our world." Sam countered softly and averted his gaze when his darker self gave him a glare to shut up.

Bobby saw the exchange between the identical young men and finished his thought. "And it also means you boys need to get back to that rift before it closes and you're trapped here."

Darker Dean looked to ground and uttered softly, "that's _If_we go back."

"What was that?" Dean asked and looked over at his other self.

"We don't exactly have the best life…" Darker Dean admitted and brought his eyes up to the old Hunter and gave a sad smile. "Hell, I was more then surprised that you let us walk through that door Bobby. Where we come from, the other…you, would've shot us on the spot."

"I'm sorry son," Bobby replied. He felt for the boy, "but you've gotta go back."

Darker Sam chimed in. "What if we don't want to? You ever consider that?" His baritone growl of a voice was harsh with unresolved anger as he spoke, "Maybe we don't have anything to go back to except for a whole lotta nothin'."

"Easy there Sam," Dean said in Bobby's defense and caught the darker Sam's gaze. "No need to get your leather panties in a bunch."

At the sight of Darker Dean clenching his jaws at his brother's smart ass remark, Sam had to say something…and fast, "Okay look, this isn't going to resolve anything." he interjected, knowing their darker halves were close to exploding. He looked to Bobby, "what happens if they don't make it in time?"

Bobby's brow furrowed. "Two things. One; their presence here will kill them. Or two…" He trailed off and sighed. "Nothin'. There's no way of knowing."

"Well that's comforting." Dean huffed as a crease danced across his brow. "Look, we didn't start off too good in the beginning… But," He paused as his darker half met his gaze. "…As much of a real pain in the ass you two have been and seriously you two need…"

Sam turned to his brother with a look and snapped, "_Dean_…"

Dean stopped and shook his head. "Alright fine, I'm sorry! Alright? Damn…" He grumbled and crossed his arms, looking to the ground as though he'd just been scolded by his teacher.

Darker Dean considered the apology and grew a very faint smile. "Heh…" He rumbled and caught his mirror image's gaze, "Thanks man."

"So now what?" Darker Sam spat impatiently and stood up.

"We get you two back to that rift." Dean replied, turned and started for the front door.

Darker Dean stood and followed, "sounds reasonable enough." he added in a thoughtful growl, but before he made it out the door, he turned to Bobby with a sad smile. "Thanks Bobby…ya know, for not puttin' a bullet in us." With that, he slipped outside, Sam and Sam's darker self in tow.

Bobby walked out onto the porch and watched as the two identical Impalas drove off. Knowing that he would probably never see anything like it again.

He let out a tired sigh and rumbled, "Good luck boys."

"How far?" Dean asked his darker self as they got out of their Impalas and stood in front of the headlights; the glow bleeding off into the darkness.

"It should be right up ahead…" Darker Dean replied and pointed forward. Peering over the area, his eyes narrowed, "I don't see anything, do you?"

Dean shook his head and muttered, "not a damned thing." He looked to his other self, "you don't think it closed up by now?"

Darker Dean shrugged and added, "Sure as hell hope not." A smirk danced across his lips as he glanced to his other self to his left. "I don't know 'bout you, but dyin' isn't on my to do list."

Dean smirked, "Yea, I hear ya." he replied.

"If I'm gonna go out, I wanna die with style." Darker Dean admitted and crossed his muscled arms loosely across his chest. "Nothin' beats goin' down fightin'."

Dean furrowed his brow at his other self with new respect. "You know…I gotta say," he started to say as his darker half gave him an odd look. "Even though you look like you just robbed Billy Idol's wardrobe, you ain't a bad guy."

Darker Dean chuckled with a smirk and gave a nod of appreciation; replying with, "I'll take that as a compliment."

They stood there in silence and brought their eyes to the direction where the alleged rift was supposed to be. It was eerily comfortable as the two, very different personalities yet completely the same in all genetic aspects, stood there side by side, waiting for the light to pulse in the distance.

"See anything yet?" Darker Sam inquired while sitting back on the hood of the Impala to the right of the other and crossed his arms.

"Nope." Both Deans replied in unison and smirked at each other.

"It's almost 12:00am." Sam announced from the left and mirrored his darker self's sitting position on the Impala and looked over, realizing what he was doing and decided to stand up straight when his darker self gave him a weird look.

"I doubt that's gonna to mean anything…" Darker Sam went to chime when a strange crackling sound got everyone's attention.

It was coming from just up ahead.

"Well, looks like we got here just in time." Dean announced when a flash of light exploded into the darkness and then fell back into itself in a weird, spider web like design of glowing red and yellow light. It almost appeared square like in shape as it pulsed and hissed with electricity.

The portal was just large enough for a '67 Impala to pass through.

Darker Dean turned to his car and started walking toward the driver's side door. "Sam, ass in the car. Now!" He growled at his frowning younger brother and got into the Impala, slammed his door shut and brought the engine to life. He waited for Sam to get in when he rolled down the window and looked over to the goody-toe-shoes versions of him and his brother and grinned. "See you two on the flip side."

The black beast growled as Darker Dean eased her forward on the dirt road, moving her at a slow pace so as to not hurt her suspension in the process. A flicker of gold shimmered in the rearview mirror as he stole a quick glance at the pansy versions of he and his little brother. Seeing them standing there, watching to make sure they made it through…caused him to lift his hand in a wave of goodbye before bringing his eerie gaze to dancing lights in front of him.

Dean and Sam waved back as twin Impala drove off into the portal. Just as the tail lights passed the rift... A loud hissing sounded when it very suddenly and violently, collapsed into itself with a resounding, electrical Snap… Vanishing into thin air. As if it had simply never existed…

Sam and Dean looked at each other with the same expression as they headed back to the car. "Is it just me, or do you get the feeling that wasn't the last time we're going to see them?" Sam asked thoughtfully as they got back into their Impala and shut the doors.

Dean turned the ignition and paused for a moment, his left hand on the wheel, his right hand about to pull it out of park and put it in reverse. "Honestly Sam…" He turned to give his brother a half smile as he shifted gears next to the steering column, "I hope so."

Sam's eyes widened and his brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, did I just hear you right?" He spat, jaw slightly agape in surprise, "You _want_to see them again?"

Dean focused backing the Impala up enough to put the gears back into drive and proceeded down the small dirt road back to the main stretch. "Why not Sam?" He mused, "They weren't all that bad…"

Sam was literally stumped at his older brother's blatant lack of suspicion and muttered, "You're kiddin' me."

Dean glanced over at Sam quickly and rolled his eyes as he put his focus back onto the road. "Look, I'll admit it was one helluva mind screw…"

Sam cut him off, "Dean, they were our _Doppelgangers_." he said, his words clear hoping to get it through his brother's Thick head, "You do know what that means... Right?" Sam watched his older brother shrug. "Dude, ever hear of an evil twin?"

Dean scoffed, "they weren't evil, Sammy."

"That may be true Dean, but they weren't exactly good guys either!" Sam exclaimed with a wave of his hands. "Did you see their eyes?"

"Yea…so? So what?" Dean retorted, knowing Sam was going to prove his point no matter what he said.

Sam sighed in frustration and calmly stated, "what other character do we know with eyes that color?"

Dean went silent for a moment and then said, "yea but they passed all of Bobby's tests."

Sam shook his head. "True, but they weren't in their own dimension, Dean." As he said this his brother gave him a quick, questioning look. "For all we know, they could've been immune to them."

"Well…" Dean said after a long moment of thoughtful silence and added, "that's comforting."

As the taillights of the Impala streamed off into the enveloping darkness, two figures stepped away from their black car, grins playing over their lips.

"Think they bought it?" Darker Sam chimed while lighting two cigarettes, took a drag of one and handed the other to his older brother.

"Thanks." Darker Dean replied and took a deep drag off the freshly lit cigarette and blew out a stream of twisting purple smoke from his smirking lips. "You know, I think they did…"

Dark Sam looked to his brother with a question in his eyes and rumbled, "But?"

"That pussy boy version of you… I think he's too damned smart for his own good." He replied and flicked the ash of his cigarette to the ground.

"You sayin' he might figure out that we didn't leave?" Darker Sam chimed while a trail of smoke escaped his lips. "Well then…" He started to say in his devastating timber and ran a hand through his hair in thoughtful contemplation, "Guess we got our work cut out for us."

"Looks to be." Darker Dean replied and grew a devious smile. "Hey, you remember that sweet little blonde thing that came to Bobby's?"

Darker Sam quirked a brow, knowing that look all too well. "Yea," he replied; eyes curious, "said her name was Jo, right?"

"Yea that one." Darker Dean said as a devious curve began to stretch his full lips.

"Why you ask?" He rumbled curiously and could see the twisted ideas running through his older brother's mind by the very unpleasant grin on his face.

Golden eyes shimmered maniacally as Darker Dean licked his lips in a lazy line and growled, "I think we should pay her a little visit..."

**-Fades To Black-**


End file.
